u_s_e_sfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrisis500's Gamemode ideas
Changing something in the DeathMatch Gamemode The DeathMatch '''Gamemode is suppose to be fast , why won't we reduce the researching and training time of all upgrades and units by half , and make miners gather mana faster , and make them gather gold faster too , so one hit by the miner puts 50 in his pack , and he can hold up to 100 ( not 75 ) , this will make DeathMatch popular , and will also attract more people to the game , sometimes a normal match can take 15 minutes to finish , in '''DeathMatch , it will need 10 minutes only New gamemode : Survival This gamemode will be unique , cause only one side will have a statue , and the game is timed , and there is no tower . the side that has the statue plays normaly , gather gold and mana build units and stuff like that , but , he has to protect his statue for 10 mins , if his statue is destroyed , he loses , if his statue is safe for 10 mins , he will win . the other side don't have gold mines , and can't train miners , he has a huge passive income ( 40 mana per second - 100 gold per second ) , if the time finishes and he haven't destroy the opponet statue yet , he loses . here is all about this gamemode *The game is timed ( 10 mins ) *Only one side has the statue *There is no tower *The side that has the statue plays normaly , and has to protect until the game finishes , if the statue is detroyed he loses *The other side doesn't have gold mines and can't train miners *He has a passive income ( 40 mana per second - 100 gold per second ) *NOTE : if he researches Passive income , the number is Increased ( if you didn't get it : Passive income I = 100 gold per second + 5 , II = 100 gold per second + 10 , III = 100 gold per second + 20 ) *If the side without a statue does not destroy the statue when the game finishes , he loses New gamemode : Tactical fight like the previos one , this gamemode is unique , both sides start with 15000 gold and 10000 mana , and can't train miners , each side has to train units , find the best tactics , and then release it against the other army , and the rest , you know it . both armies are unkillable until both sides population reaches 80 , if both armies die ( maybe there was only one poisoned guy and he died before destroying the statue ) , one miner is trained in each team , and then , the game starts again . ( but with one miner ) here is all about this gamemode *Both sides start with 15000 gold and 10000 mana *Miners can't be trained *units are unkillable until both sides population reaches 80 *if both armies die one miner is trained and the game starts again